My Revelation
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: Maria has to tell James Storm something that will change his life forever. But The Cowboy isn't ready for a new chapter in his life. Rated T for Language; Requested by WolfGirl2013
1. Chapter 1

**My Revelation: A James Storm and Maria Story **

Requested by WolfGirl2013

**Chapter One: I Gotta Tell Him **

_Maria entered Stephanie's office. Stephanie sighed, "We are going to miss you here, Maria. I guess after a year or so you will return?" _

_Maria shrugged, "I don't know, hopefully." _

_Stephanie sighed the papers, finalizing Maria's release from WWE. _

_As Maria was walking to her car, she bumped into her ex, Cm Punk. _

_"Sorry, Punk." _

_"So I hear that you're leaving.. Is it because-" he paused, "we broke up?" _

_"No! No. I just-I- Something came up and I need to leave for a while." _

_"Okay, Maria. Well, if you ever need to talk about it, let me know." _

Now, Maria stood outside the TNA arena in Florida. She took a deep breath, and went to find Dixie.

She knocked on the door marked 'Miss Dixie Carter'. Dixie opened the door and smiled. "Oh, Maria. Come in, darling."

Maria sat down across from Dixie. Dixie asked, "Did you see him on your way to my office?"

"No."

"Okay. The show is almost over so you can stick around in here if you'd like."

"Actually, I want to go visit a friend. I'm sure they're in their locker room."

"Okay, doll. See you later."

Maria found the room she was looking for and hoped only _he_ was inside. She knocked three times.

Just her luck, Bobby Roode opened the door. He hugged the red head girl. "Maria! What are you doing here?"

"WWE released me; I came to talk with Dixie." It wasn't a total lie. She _was_ released, and she _did_ talk to Dixie, but not about a job.

"Bobby, I have something to tell you."

"What is it? Is it bad? I'm in a good mood for once."

"..I'm pregnant."

"W-what?"

"Are you mad?"

Bobby sighed, "Not really. Do you think the father will be there for you and the child?"

Maria sniffled and shook her head. "No."

He sighed again when she began to cry. "Come here kiddo." He hugged her tight. "Everything will work out. And if he isn't there for you, whoever he is, then I will be there for you. Always. Just know that."

Maria left the locker room when she calmed down and walked to the gorilla. A tv was there and it showed The Revolution celebrating a victory.

Good, she thought, he will be back here soon..

When The Revolution got backstage, James stopped dead in his tracks. He told his teammates to meet him in their locker room.

He asked harshly, "So, why are you here?"

She said, "We need to talk James. Can we go somewhere more private to talk?"

James rolled his eyes. "There is no where private in this damn arena."

She said, "Well meet me at my hotel room. I'll text you the details.."

Maria walked away as fast as she could so she didn't cry right in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sorry, About Your Damn Luck

James knocked on the door. He was honestly confused. The last time he had saw Maria was three months ago when they had an one night stand in Chicago.

Maria opened the door and stepped aside so James could enter. He sat down on the couch.

Maria asked, "Do you want a water?"

He shook his head and she sat down next to him.

"I guess that I shouldn't beat around the bush or anything.. It won't help the situation if I keep from telling you this any longer.."

"James, I'm pregnant."

He remained indifferent. "So?"

"So, you're a father."

"How do you know its mine?"

She stood up and exclaimed, "Are you going to be a damn father or not?! I don't have the time to bullshit with you, okay! The baby is yours!"

James was surprised. He stood up also. "Maria, get an abortion."

She was shocked. "W-what?"

"I don't want to be a father, but I don't want to see a child without a father, so kill it."

Maria stared up at him in disgust. "You hypocrite asshole.. If you don't want the baby to be without a dad, then be a dad!"

James explained, "I'm sorry, I can't. The Revolution is headed for great things. I'm tag team champ. I have to give that up to be a father. My career is very important, Maria. Sorry about your luck."

He headed towards the door. Maria shouted, "I hate you!"

He glanced back at her. "I would hate me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was now two AM, and James was drinking at some raggedy bar down the street. He couldn't believe that he was a father, again.

James chuckled humorlessly. He spoke to no one in particular. "Guess I should have wrapped it up." He laughed again. "Bartender, gimme another drink." He slammed his glass on the counter.

"Sir, you should go home. You have drank too much."

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm James Storm!" He caused a scene, and security tossed him out the bar.

James remained lying on the pavement. "I'm surprised this place has security."

He managed to get up and walk down the street to his car. After dropping his keys many times, he got in the car.

Surprisingly, he didn't crash and he made it to his destination safely.

He fell down in front of her door. "Maria!" He knocked on the door. "Open up!"

She opened the door and sighed. Maria helped him into the room and he stumbled into the bed. She just stared with her arms folded.

He said, "I got something to tell you.. I'm having another baby with Maria." He chuckled. "I'm sure I'll fuck up this time too. I ain't no damn father figure."

He continued, "I have a son, he is.. about seven now, I dunno. His name is.. Jacob. His momma took him away when I tried to be a dad, and I _still_ gotta pay child support."

Maria climbed in bed and listened to James tell her everything before he finally passed out. She fell asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Punk asked, "Did you let him know that he told you all of that?"

Maria said, "No. I just told him everything else: he showed up drunk and passed out. I don't think he wanted me to know."

Maria called Punk and they were talking on the phone.

"Of course he didn't want you to know that he has another kid but doesn't want to raise yours."

"Well, it sounded like he wanted to be a dad again, but-"

"There shouldn't be any buts. Either he raises the baby, or fuck him."

Maria gasped, "Punk, language!"

"Oh, I forgot. Well Vince wants to talk about something so I'll call you later if I'm not in jail."

...

James and his group were in their locker room, getting dressed for a house show.

Everyone except Manik left. He said, "I can see that something is bothering you. You've been distracted all day."

"Yeah. Just a few issues, ya know? I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"I'm sure. Let's go."

One Month Later..

Maria was back in Chicago, and Punk decided to take her out for dinner. She was under the weather, but he insisted anyway.

The waitress came over to the table. "How may I help you?"

Punk said, "I'll have stir-fry and she'll have.."

Maria said, "Two banana splits. And yeah, one stir-fry, with chicken AND calamari."

The waitress went away and Punk just stared with a smirk on his face.

Maria got furious really fast. "Is there a problem, dude?"

"No, no problem. I just find it amusing that you want to eat the whole menu."

She gasped. "I only ordered ice cream and stir-fry." She crossed her arms. "You have offended me. I won't talk to you for the rest of the night."

He drove Maria back to her loft and she begged him to keep her company. This request wasn't uncommon so he agreed.

Maria sprawled out on the bed and rolled on her back. She asked, "Do I look three months pregnant?"

He rubbed his chin. "Well.."

She tossed a pillow at him. "You asshole!"

He caught the pillow and she said, "Let's sleep now.."

In the morning, Punk and Maria were awaken by the knocking on her door. Punk was about to go answer the door, but Maria stormed out the room before him.

"Who is it!?" She opened the door and was shocked.

"Can I come in?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bobby? I thought said you hated Chicago?"

He entered. "I do. I only came to talk-"

Bobby saw Punk walking out of Maria's bedroom. "What the hell?!"

She immediately said, "It is not what you think! I promise! He only kept me company because I did not want to be alone, Bobby."

He stopped staring at Punk, who had surprisingly stayed silent, and looked at the redhead.

"I came to ask you, who is the father? Is it him?"

"W-what?"

"You never told me and I really want to know in person."

"Oh, um.. Well, its definitely not Punk. We are only friends now. No benefits, no babies, only good friends." She smiled at Bobby.

He huffed. "It is clear that you want to keep his identity a secret, but trust me Maria, I will find out sooner or later. Don't say I didn't give you the chance to tell the truth. Now, if you will excuse me, I have siblings to visit."

He slammed the door behind him and Maria turned to Punk. He asked, "Are you ever going to tell him?"

She sighed. "I want to tell the truth. I really do, but I don't want anyone to get upset, to fight, or feel uncomfortable or betrayed."

"If he feels betrayed because you slept with his former teammate then he is very petty."

She huffed. "I know that he can be petty at times. That's why I want to keep him from knowing as long as possible."

...

Two Months Later

James was staring at the city from the balcony of his hotel room. He had done a lot of thinking, and planning. Today he would finally do it. He would claim custody of his son.

He heard a knock at the door and his stablemates entered.

Manik stated, "You wanted to tell us something?"

"Yeah. I know this is very shocking, and it is out-of-nowhere, but bare with me please." He took a deep breath and sat on the bed. "I have a son with a woman, and she refused to let me see him since he was one. Back then, I did not care because I didn't want a kid anyway. Now, I got someone else pregnant and I want to be there this time. You probably don't care, but I needed to get this off my chest and I don't have many people to talk to so.."

After a long, suspenseful silence, Sanada spoke for his teammates.

"We support you in whatever decision you make. We're like a family, correct?"

James grinned. "Yeah. We are like a family."

...

Maria and Punk had not spoke to each other since last night. Punk had kissed Maria, then left. But he still returned that afternoon to take her to the doctor like he promised.

She was five months pregnant now and her baby bump was very noticeable.

Punk, not speaking, opened the car door for Maria so that she could get out the car.

While walking to the door, Punk muttered, "I'm sorry."

She said simply, "You should be."

Maria got her keys out her purse and opened the door to her new house. It was closer to Punk so that he was nearby incase she needed assistance.

Punk went to make lunch while Maria went to rest and watch tv.

...

Maria came into the kitchen when she smelled food. She was about to compliment Punk when someone knocked on the door.

She saw James, and was very confused. "Why are you here?"

"We really need to talk, Maria."

A/N: So Bobby wants to know whose the father.. And James' ready to be a father..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"About what?" Maria was honestly confused.

James took a deep breath. "I'm tired of running. I'm ready to take some responsibility in my life. Starting with being there every moment until our child is born, and every nanosecond after that."

Maria was silent. She only nodded then eventually chuckled. "You think you can just shun like that? Then come back, months later and now be here? Fuck you James! I'm five months pregnant, that means only four more months to go. I've done it so far without you, I can do 18 years without you. I'm sure of that."

Her voice was eerily calm. "Just in case you wanted to know, its a girl. A girl who will never ever know the name James Storm. I'll tell her that her dad was hit by a bus, because that's what I wish would happen to you. Goodbye James."

He left without an argument, no comeback whatsoever to what she said.

Punk walked out of the kitchen with two plates in his hands. Maria muttered, "Sorry you had to hear that. He disgusts me, even more than you."

Punk bowed his head and sat down. If she weren't pregnant he would have been let her have a piece of his mind.

A/N: I need to take a break from this story. I'll be back eventually though.


End file.
